


30 Days Challenge : Tomick

by winxixia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: Because I really like Tomick and I want to spread my love for it, I decided to participate at the 30 Days Challenge.I'm not fluent in English yet, please forgive me if I do any mistake.





	1. Morning

The sun was shining through the window, falling on in eyes without letting him any chance to escape it. Dick growled a little and hid his face on his pillow, but it wasn't really comfortable. Plus a sweet scent was floating in the room. He stayed there for some seconds before he stood up and opened the window. The weather was beautiful this day. He picked up his pants and his shirt he had thrown on the ground the night before before deciding to wear others one. He chose a light blue shirt while wondering where he got it and brown pants. Once dressed he went to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the man of his heart pulling a cake out of the oven. He knew he would have a nice breakfast. He approched silently and hugged the man from behind. The other started to laugh.  
"Bonjour Richard " Tom said with a bright smile. "I made an apple cake. You want some?"  
"Always, mon amour" Dick said while kissing some hickeys on the neck of his lover. He earned some giggles which made smile even more.  
He let go Tom after a last kiss on his cheek and took the necessary for their meal. They sat at the table. The cake was delicious, but it wasn't surprising. Dick knew his compagnon made the best cakes ever. He couldn't help but smile. When they finished they cleaned everything. They started to take care of the farm, giving water To the animals, collecting the fruits and vegetables. At the end of the forenoon they sat together on a benche, drinking some water. Dick was still smiling. Seing this made Tom chuckle.  
"What makes you smile? " He asked.  
Dick took some minutes to give him a proper answer.  
"Being there. Being with you. Being with someone who cares. Being with someone I love and who loves me back. You're amazing. You're kind, nice, caring... And you chose to be with me. You make cake for me, you help me to run the farm... I don't know how to repay you... "  
Tom gently took his hand while leaning on Dick.  
"Stay by my side" He whispered. "I need you as much as you need me. Promise me you'll be there for me as long as we live. "  
Dick put an arm around Tom and kissed his head.  
"I will. Because Thanks to you I have the most wonderful mornings."


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of the challenge. I hope you'll like to it. Do not hesitate to comment.

It started like everyday. They woke up together, they ate breakfast, they took care of the and then they went to their work, Dick at the market and Tom at the backery. Tom spent the morning making cakes he would sell in the afternoon. He decided to make a special one for Dick. They were a couple since a year and he wanted to celebrate it. Plus Dick was really tired these days, leaving the house early and coming back home quite late. He wanted to surprise his lover. He took a break at noon to go to eat. Like the usual he went to the market. He bougth some skewered beef, they were Dick's favourite. He walked with a happy smile to the stand of his lover. But it quickly deseappered when he saw Dick laughing with a woman. He was a very warm person, that wasn't the problem. The fact he was hugging her was a problem. Tom began to shiver before turning on his heels. He knew it. He knew Dick was with him only To Thank him because Tom took care of his when is mother went crazy and killed his father. Dick prefered pretty women. He knew it. He should been aware. He should-  
"Hey, Tom! "  
... Crap.  
"Tom? Why are you crying?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"... Excuse me?"  
Crap again.  
"What's wrong? What have I done?!"  
".... Don't play The innocent."  
"What?"  
"Leave me alone."  
Tom started walking pretty fast, leaving behind the confusest Dick ever. He was hoping the other one wasn't following him. He pecked above his shoulder but no one was after him. But before he could think about the way he should take, he felt someone catching him by the arm and he was pulled in a desert street. Someone pushed it on a wall without giving any chance to escape. His eyes met Dick's angry ones.  
"What have I done?" Dick asked again.  
"..."  
The other man sighed and let his head rest on Tom's shoulder, making him blush.  
"... Tell me, please. If you don't want me anymo-"  
"Don't even finish this sentence. It's just... " Tom took a deep breath. "I... I saw you with a woman... You were laughing... You took her in your arms... I just..."  
He felt the tears running along his cheeks.  
"... I was afraid you would leave m-"  
Dick didn't let him finish his sentence. He kissed him passionately, almost desperately. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavier than the usual.  
"Never... " Dick was panting. "Never say... I would...  leave you... "  
"... T-Then... What were you doing...? "  
The other man sighed a bit.  
"I can't show you it to you yet, I have let it at the market... It was a surprise for you since... Since It's... I-It's our birthday..."  
Tom looked at the red face of his lover with wide open eyes. So he did remember...?  
"Come over tonight so I'll be able to give it To you. I wanted it To be a surprise but... That's not a problem."  
Tom nodded and Dick stepped back.  
"I need to go back To the market, but first... Is it... Is it skewered beef? "  
The Brown hair man smiled and gave him the meet.  
"I know It's your favourite, so-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence once again because of another passionate kiss from the taller man. He melted happily onto it. They were both smiling. They returned to their respective work.  
'I should be more confident' Tom thought. 'He chose me after all. I still can't believe I'm so Lucky...'  
He arrived early at Dick's home. The other man was already there and the meal ready. He smiled when he saw his lover and let him come. He gave him a small package.  
"Your gift" He blurted while blushing.  
Tom carefully opened it To discover the most beautiful shirt he has never seen. In fact he saw one like this at the clothes store of the village but he couldn't afford to buy it. And Dick did. He felt tears in his eyes as he hugged his gift.  
"Thank you... Thank you so much..."  
"You like it? I'm glad..."l  
He was feeling so grateful for the other man. However he still had a question.  
"Why did you hug this woman? Did she gave it To you?"  
"She... Helped me to make it."  
"... What?"  
Dick seemed to be very nervous. He was looking at the ground, avoiding Tom's eyes. They stayed silent for a moment before rushes toward his lover to hug him tightly. Dick chuckled at the embrace and kissed the head of his compagnon. They stayed a moment like this before Tom broke the embrace.  
"You make me feel bad" He admitted with a shy smile. "I only have an apple pie for you..."  
"And It's more than enough for me."  
They spent a nice evening, together, filled with love.


	3. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! >.<

The entire house was silent. Beside Dick, Tom was sleeping peacefully. The taller one could barely his face in the dark room only lighted a little by the flame of a candle. He stood carefully, trying to not wake up the other man, and left their bedroom without making any sound. He heard the bell of the church ringing in the distance. Midnight. Dick thought it was later than that. The door of the house opened loudly, and he feared that could wake Tom up. However nothing moved in the house, so he closed the door while sighing. He walked to the lake, outside the town, and stood there, looking at the view. It was so calming. He was having nightmares lately, and had to walk a bit in the fresh air of the night to calm his nerves. He liked to go to the lake, to sit on the grass and to see how the water.  shined in the moonlight. This quiet vision was helping to forget his nightmares for a moment. To forget the feeling to be left behind by the man he loved...  
He knew that Tom really loved him back, but if he'd ever find someone better than Dick, then he should go and be happy.  
In the same time, Dick was afraid it would happen. Tom was all he had. He couldn't imagine life without him.  
He felt some water falling on his skin. He was starting to think it was raining before realizing he was crying.  
"Dick? Are ok? "  
A warm was on his shoulder and worried eyes were looking into his owns.  
"T-Tom?"  
"I'm glad I found you. These days you were leaving the house without saying anything... Are you... A-Are you hiding something from me?"  
Dick stayed silent for a minute. Tom sat beside him, while rubbing his back. Dick leaned on him, sobbing. They stayed like this a moment before Dick chose to confess.  
"I was having nightmares lately... I couldn't sleep so I came here to breath a bit. I'm sorry... I didn't want to worry you or bother you."  
Tom hugged him tightly.  
"I'm here for you my love" He said. "You're not bothering me. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need me. Unless you... Maybe you... Think I'm a bother?"  
Dick pinned him to the ground while hugging back.  
"You're not a bother!" He exclamed. "You're the only one I need... Don't leave me... Please..."  
"I won't."  
Dick smiled. As awful as his nightmares were, they were only nightmares. The real Tom was here, with him, and there was no chance he would ever leave him alone.


	4. Bath

Tom was humming while he cleaned the dishes. Dick and him had a nice meal. They ate Dick's fresh vegetables and an appel pie baked by Tom. Then Dick he had something to do in town. However he promised to come back soon and he asked his lover to wait for him. So did the baker. He thought of new cakes he could make.  
But Dick was gone since three hours. It was starting to get worrying. Tom feared something did happen and he wasn't there for the man he loved.  
The thread of thought was then cut by some japping dog. He took a look outside to see Dick finally there, holding a puppy. They were both covered of mud, and the man looked exhausted. On the contrary the little dog wasn't. He was trying to escape and kept barking.  
"Dick... What is this?"  
"It's a dog" Dick answered. Yes, it was, Tom could tell that. That wasn't the question.  
"I mean... What are you doing with this dog? "  
"I thought it was be nice to have a pet-"  
The puppy chose this moment to pull out of Dick's embrace and ran in the house. The man cursed while chasing it. It was a bit confusing until he catched it again. When he finally successed he was looking really tired. It worried Tom.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
" 'M fine" The other answered. "I just spent at least two hours by chasing him in the fields. We're both covered of dort because of this little devil."  
"Dick, where does it... Him come from?"  
"He's a stray dog stealing food on the market. The others wanted to kill him, I decided to adopt him."  
Tom was speechless.  He always knew his lover had a kind heart and wanted to help everyone, even animals, but he could tell him about the puppy sooner.  
As if Dick read his mind, he sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I should have tell you sooner. I wanted to make you a surprise, but I guess this stuff need time to prepare ourselves. I just... Feared the others merchants would kill him. I caught him yesterday but I waited a bit before bringing him home... To tell you... But I didn't... I'm sorry."  
Tom caressed the head of the puppy who calmed down only a bit.  
"We should give him a bath" He only said.  
"You... Agree to keep him?"  
Dick was surprised.  
"Of course" his lover said. "I can't let a cute little puppy suffer more. I'll prepare the water and the soap."  
The taller man looked at him with wide eyes before smiling and kissing him. Then he waited outside. When he saw the water basin, the dog tried to escape again, and despite the two men holding him, he almost did. Half a hour later they were all wet but the puppy was clean. Tom gave him some water and food. After this meal, the little animal when to the sofa and fell asleep on it.  
The baker chuckled and looked at Dick, who was cursing because of his shape.  
"We should take a bath too" he said. "I'll clean the water and bring it inside. You can go first."  
"I was thinking" Tom replied. "We could go together? I'd like to thank you for bringing Léon here. "  
He laugh at Dick's confused face.  
"Who is Léon?"  
"Our dog. You didn't tell me about him so I chose the name."  
"That's a good name" Dick answered with a smile. "Now, come... We need a bath..."


	5. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience ! The next chapters should arrive sooner from now on !

The sun was really bright this morning. It was a bit cold because of the light wind but it felt nice. Tom smiled as he walked in the quiet streets of Villeneuve. He encountered nobody until the market place. However even this one was almost empty. Among the few people present were Dick and Monsieur Jean. What they were talking about, the baker had no idea. He went shyly to them.  
“… expensive… days” He heard Monsieur Jean saying. Dick nodded.  
“It’s because leather is quite rare around here.”  
“It sure is! I got some at a better price last I went to Paris!”  
“I’m sure. But It’s a lower quality isn’t it?”  
“It’s enough for me. I shall go back to work now. Au revoir Dick!”  
“Au revoir Monsieur Jean.”  
Monsieur Jean nodded and left thr market with some groceries with. Dick looked him walking away before turning his head to Tom. When he saw him a bright smile appeared on his lips. Tom chuckled and approched him.  
“Bonjour, Richard” He said. How are you?“  
"Bonjour, Tom. I can only be fine when you’re around. What about you? ”  
The baker blushed a bit and said he was fine too.  
“If you don’t mind me to ask… About what were you talking about with Monsieur Jean?”  
“About leather. It’s hard to find some lately.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. It makes good boots. I had a pair once… Richard, why are you looking at me like this?”  
Dick was looking straight in his eyes without saying anything. It happened sometimes we he was thinking about something. Could it be leather? Did he want some? As he was reading his thoughts, Dick spoke again.  
“Leather could be good…”  
“Richard?”  
“Please excuse me. I need to buy.. Something. For the shop.”  
He quickly left the market, leaving a confused Tom standing alone in the middle of the market place. He walked toward his bakery, lost in thoughts. During all the day he thought about Dick’s strange behavior. He sold a lot of cakes, as usual, before closing the shop at the end of the day. He looked around, but Dick wasn’t there. His heart sank a little. His lover was always there waiting for here. He felt some tears in his eyes but he brushed them off. Maybe Dick was just busy. He started walking home when he heard a voice calling him.  
“TOM!! WAIT!! WAIT AN INSTANT!!!”  
He turned around to see a running Dick arriving toward him quickly. He arrived panting, almost falling to the ground. He was holding a closed bag he handed up to Tom.  
“For you” He managed to say.  
The baker opened the bag and looked inside. There was something he couldn’t identify. He took it out to discover a piece of leather. Next to him Dick caught his breath again and he was waiting for a reaction.  
“Why? ” Tom only managed to say.  
“Well… You seemed to want some, so I thought you’d be happy if I… Was I wrong?”  
Tom stayed silent for a second before he bursted out from laughing. He was crying in the middle of the street because of this. He laughed even more when he saw Dick’s confused expression. The other man didn’t had absolutely no clue about how to react which made the situation even funnier for Tom. When he could finally breath again he explained.  
“It’s just… You left without saying… You weren’t there I closed the shop… To get me a piece of leather… All of this for some leather…! You’re… You’re incredible!”  
“Erm…”  
He looks fondly at his lover. He leant to him to murmur.  
“Let’s discuss about it a little more at my house… Alright…?”  
He chuckled at Dick blushing face.  
“But… Are you at least happy I got you this? It took me the entire day to obtain it…”  
“I’m very happy. Maybe I have enough to make some boots with it?”  
“I hope so.”


	6. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is my innocence...

Today was a good day. Dick got good harvest to sell, and they were well sold. There wasn't much left, he could give that to his coworker for the dinner. Why waste the products ? Beside the other man was a great seller. It was only fair to let him have some vegetables and fruits. They were still both youngs but Dick needed some help to handle his farm and the market. He couldn't do everything at the same time. Tom also helped him almost every evenings, and sometimes on morning. It was rare he could help all the day because of his bakery. He was quite famous around the town. That wasn't a surprise. The man was baking the sweetest cakes they all ever knew. Each one was successful, whatever he used. It was amazing. Dick was usually the first to eat them because his friend asked him to taste them before atually selling them, and he couldn't remember one time he didn't like the flavor. He felt like it was a great honour to help him making the best sweets possible.  
It was getting a bit late. Dick tied up everything and went back home to change is clothes for clean ones. He walked toward the house of his friend and knocked on the door. He waited a bit nervously. They knew each other since ten years but Dick could never tell Tom how he felt about him. How could he ever tell him he loved him ? They were both man, there wasn't any chance he could be loved in return.  
But he would never complain about this aloud. He was grateful to have such a friend, to be allowed to stay with him. He couldn't ask for more. He just wished for the sweet man's happiness.  
Tom opened the door and smiled brightly. He was dressed nicer than usual, Dick noticed. He entered in the house and smiled at his friends. Tom was a bit red, it worried the fruit seller.  
« Are you alright ? » He asked.  
« Y-Yes, why ? » The other man said. He was almost looking... Nervous ?  
« You look like you have some fever. You're sick ? »  
« Non, non, I'm fine, don't worry ! What about you taste the cake I made for y- I made ? »  
« Sure... »  
They went to the dinner room and Dick sat on a chair. He watched his friend going to the kitchen before coming back with a cake. He was shaking a little.  
« Is the plate too heavy ? » The fruit seller asked while standing up.  
« Non, it's alright ! Sit down ! » He waited for his friend to listen to him before he spoke again. « I... I hope you'll like this cake... I made it especially for you. »  
Then he put the cake on the table. Something was written with the frosting. Dick could feel the heat in his cheeks while reading the three words.  
« I love you »  
He looked at Tom, who was more nervous than ever.  
« I... I hope you like it... » The shorter man stuttered.  
« Tom, what... What does that mean ? »  
« It means what's written. I... I love you, Dick. »  
«...»  
They stayed silent for a moment. Dick was still looking in Tom's eyes but the baker seemed to find the floor more interesting than giving an explanation to his old friend.  
« You mean... Like a brother or something ? »  
Tom was so surprised he looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped back as to flee.  
« Non... Non, Dick, I mean I... I have feelings for you... In a romantical way... As... As a man would love a woman, or a woman would love a woman... Since the day we met...»  
« But... But it can't be... A man can't love another man... »  
« Dick. You might not share my feelings but please... Don't deny my feelings. They are real. No one will allow a man to love another man but it doesn't mean it can't happen. »  
The baker was crying now. Dick stood up, feeling guilty. However how could he has ever predicted that his feelings would be mutual ?!  
« I'm sorry Dick. You should leave now... But... Can we act as if... Nothing happened ? I... I'll forget about these stupid feelings- »  
« They aren't stupid ! »  
Dick jumped on his friend to hug him tighlty, surprising the other man. He burried his face in the soft black hair.  
« I'm sorry... » The fruit seller's voice was only a murmur. « I never thought you could love me back... »  
« Love you... Back ? »  
« Yes... I... I love you too, Tom. »  
He let go the other man a little to look at him, to look this sweet face where tears were running freely on. He wiped some with a tender smile.  
« I'm sorry » Tom hiccuped. « I was just so nervous... It isn't normal for a man to love another, you told so... What if you rejected me... ? »  
« I won't... »  
« Well, I didn't know. So... What now ? »  
« What about his : I kiss you and then we eat a cake. Does it sound like a good plan ? »  
« … It does. »  
Dick's lifted Tom's chin a little. They were both feeling nervous, but they still closed their eyes to seal their love for each other in a tender kiss. It was shy at first but it quickly became passionnate. They knew each other since ten years. They loved each other since ten years. And they wouldn't lose any more time.


	7. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm so late !  
> I wanted to write a long chapter, but the only thing which came to my mind was a short chapter...  
> This time, I'll post the next chapter quickly !  
> A comment is always appreciated, but you don't have to force yourself.  
> But thank you if you leave a comment ! ^^

The tavern was loudly, as usual. Lefou was praising Gaston along with the Bimbettes. The bartender was watching to avoid them to brak somethink. Some villagers were complimenting the ancient captain too. The other customers were only drinking.  
Dick was a part of them. He wasn't a close friend of gaston, he was just there to help him if he needed something, like he was usually doing for anyone asking him something. He got along with everyone but he was spending all his free time with Tom, his secret lover, and Sanley, who he considered as a son. The younger man was sighing as he drinkt his beer. It wasn't hard to know why, even for Dick. The boy was head over hills for Lefou, but the chubby man only had eyes for Gaston. It was also hard to him to have a chance when he couldn't even speak to him without getting really nervous before stuttering and then fleeing. Dick hoped his young friend could go over that and either end up with Lefou or find someone else. He only wished the best for him.  
He looked over the other side of the building. Tom was buying some beer and food. He smiled at the sight of the man of his like coming to them with a bright smile. He put on the table some fried chicken with potatoes and a beer for him.  
« I thought you would be hungry » he said, still smiling like a sun.  
« Thank you Tom. It was a great idea. »  
Stanley mumbled something about not being hungry but the way he was looking at the food was telling the otherwise. The bartender came with the flatware for the three men because returning to the counter.  
They wished each other a bon appétit before starting to dig in. It was good, as expected. The younger was enjoying the meal, it was nice too see that. The baker man seemed also happy, and he was still smiling. It felt like they were a family eating out for once. This sweet vision warmed Dick's heart. The man looked outside through the recently cleaned to look at the blue sky.  
« It really is a brightful day. »


	8. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for the next chapter, I hope I'll be able to post it very soon.  
> Thank you for your patience !

This day Dick got great crops. The fruits and the vegetables were looking good and fresh. There were also a lot of them. The man could some them in the morning. He would only keep some apples for Tom. He loved them so much.   
Dick took one of the fruits to examine it, but insteak he studied his hand. It was covered of dirt and damaged by the everyday work. He had to take care of his farm, to rebuild what was broken, to drive the cart to the market, to set up the stall and then to clean everything before going home. He was also getting old, so bones and veins were becoming more and more visible on the bach oh his hands.   
Dick sighed. Now wasn't the time to think about it. He had to go to the market to sell his products. So he did.  
As usual, his harvest were successfull. He didn't really had any concurrence, the others farmers were selling some other kind of harvest. Some even came to buy him some vegetables. Like him they had damaged hands. Almost everyone in town had some actually, from the popper to the butcher.  
He caught himself staring at the hands of his customers. That was strange to him, so he tried to stop. Unfortunately for him,the next customer happened to be Tom, so he couldn't help but glare at his lover's hands. They were burnt at some point, because of the hot cakes and the bread he had to take of he furnace. There were also scars of the times he was cutting fruits but missed and hurt himself instead. Just by saying these hands everyone could tell the baker deddicated all his life to his work, to feed them all with the best bread ever.   
« Richard ? Are you alright ? »  
Dick looked at his lover and smiled.  
« I'm fine », he said. « What do you need today ? »  
« I need strawberries for a cake Madame Dupré ordered. Do you have some ? »  
« You're lucky, I got some this very morning ! How many do you need ? »  
They talked a bit while the fruit seller was preparing the crops. Tom was always selling a lot of cakes. They were so delicious that people from the villages nearby often came to Villeneuve to buy some. They had to go through the market before being able to leave the town, so they were also buying Dick's and the other merchants' products. It made them all happy.   
Tom always insisted to pay, even though Dick said it was no use, they were almost living together. Nonetheless the « almost » was making the difference so Tom gave the money to the other without letting him the time to complain. He only accepted to have an apple because he knew his lover liked to give him some, and he couldn't say no. They were the best apples he ever tasted.  
During the afternoon Dick was still looking at his customers' hands, but in a different manner. He was looking at their rings. He was a bit envious. All these men could propose to the woman they loved and one day to put a shiny ring on her left hand. The fruit seller never would. Tom was always saying it didn't bother him, that all he wanted was to say with him. So was doing Dick.   
At the end of the day, the baker came back to help him to clean everything and they went together at Dick's house to spend the evening and then the night together. During all this time, he fixed Tom's empty left annular. He played with it once in the bed, lost in thoughts.  
« Is something bothering you, Dick ? You had your mind elsewhere all the day... »  
« … I regret we're both men. »  
« Excuse me ? »  
« So we can't marry each other. There is no ring to decorate our old hands. »  
« Richard, why are you talking about this all of sudden ? Do you regret to... Love me ? »  
« No, of course not ! » Dick stood up a bit, looking directly in Tom's eyes. He was serious but his expression softened almost immediatly. He ran his finger in the baker's hair. « I only regret we have to hide... »  
« Richard... How many times do I need to tell you ? I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. I don't need everyone to know that we are a thing. I only need you. You already giving me everything you can, such as time and love. That's enough to me. »  
« … Please excuse me... I... I just want to give you more... »  
« I know. Thank you. »  
Tom hugged him tightly and rest his head on Dick's shoulder. The fruit seller looked one last time at his own empty left annular. Tom was right. They didn't need any ring. They only need each other.


	9. Smile

Tom woke up because of the sunlight. He stood up a bit and looked at Dick, laying next to him. It was such a nice view, to see the other sleeping so peacefully. He often had nightmares so he was the first awake. The baker was glad he could witness this rare vision. However today was also their day-off. No market for Dick, no backery for Tom. They planned to spend all the day together. They had to pick up some vegetables and fruits to eat during their picnic.  
Tom waited a few more minutes before leaning a bit toward Dick. He caressed his soft hair while calling the name of the other man.   
"Richard... It's the morning... Get up... The weather is nice today... All sunny, almost no clouds... Wake up mon amour..."  
He started kissing his face to wake him up. He kissed his hair, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and then the slight smile on his mouth. He felt a hand in his own hair as Dick kissed back. They broke apart to look tenderly in the other's eyes. The fruit seller was so smiling so happily, the baker's heart beat louder in his chest. He stood up to get prepared. His love followed a few moments later. Tom prepared some bread for the day while Dick was taking care of the farm. He came back with cucumber, tomatoes, corn and of course apples. During all the meal he didn't stop to smile.   
They walked together to the forest. It was calm there, no one seemed to like to step under the ancient trees. They probably didn't want to encounter Agathe, who lived in the forst. She was a nice woman though. Tom often gave her some cakes and he knew Dick would also give her some unsold fruits and vegetables, saying they would be wasted in the other case.   
The fruit seller was so shy. He was always acting like a bear but the villagers learnt to know him, even if the baker knew better than anyone how soft Dick really was. At this moment, he was humming Tom's favourite song, as he liked to do when they were alone, to please his lover. At first, his voice was almost a whisper but he quickly became more confident. Tom joined him and they sang along, hand in hand, in the woods.   
They reached a nice glade. The place was bright and smelled like flowers and water. A small river was flowing freely in the middle. Its sound, the singing birds, everything was giving to the scenery a romantic aspect. The shorter man appreciated that, and he knew the other secretely did too.  
They put a nap on the grass and sat on it. They ate in silence, enjoying the place, a big smile one their lips. Tom couldn't remember the last time Dick was this happy. Seing him smiling so genuily made his heart beat even louder. He was the luckiest man alive to have such a warm sight for him alone. They took a nap together, still smiling. Just for days like this he was happy to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I loved to write this chapter, it was so calming...  
> See you soon for the next one !


	10. Sand

As usual, Dick was at the market. It was rare he had something to buy but he still liked to walk around to see what was for sale. His attention was caught by strange bags on a cart. He asked the nearest person what it was about, who was Monsieur Jean.  
« They are sand bags » the man said. « It's something new. It's like some eart you can find near the sea. They put that in jute bag to carry them. They are very heavy so some theaters use them as counterweight. It also stops innondations, at least as first. »  
« Why did they come to Villeneuve ? » Dick asked again. « We have no theater nor innondation. »  
« It's a long travel so they stopped for the night and buy some food. You may see them later. »  
« I see. Where are they going to ? »  
« I heard they are going to Paris. You can transform the sand in glass and so make windows. »  
The fruit seller thanked Monsieur Jean and came back to his business. Around noon two men came to buy a lot of fruits and vegetables. They started talking about their life.  
« It's sad you never saw the sea, Monsieur Dick. What an incredible view ! All this shniy water ! I's like liquid diamond ! » the first man exclamied.  
« Or liquid emerald, » the second corrected. « The sea shows us a different face every time, it's wonderful feeling ! »  
« It can be hard to leave everything behind the first time you leave the land behind but as soon as you come back, you want to leave again ! »  
« That sounds amazing, indeed, but I have no reason to go on the sea. I'm a bit too old to tempt my chance. »  
« You are not that old, Monsieur ! At least not enough to not try ! But I can understand that your prefer a quiet life. Living on a boat can be complicated. You can not predict the mood of the sea. You can only pray. »  
« I wish that you can at least go on a beach and lie in warm sand. It tickles but it's still so soft. We have a bottle of sand of sand in our cart, let me give it to you ! »  
« That's a good idea ! »  
« Please wait for me ! I'll be back soon ! »  
The first man ran to his cart before coming back with the bottle. He handed it to Dick who had no other choice but took it. It was clear and almost bright. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.  
« Merci, Messieurs. I'll take care of your gift. »  
« Merci, Monsieur, for the apples. I hope we will meet again ! Au revoir ! »  
The two men left. The fruit seller looked again at the bottle. It was quiet heavy even though it wasn't that big. It was a bit smaller than his forearm. He put it away for the rest of the day. A the end of the day he cleaned everything and went back home. Tom had a lot of orders to deal with, he would go home later than usual. They agreed to meet each other in the baker's house. That's where Dick went.

« It was a long day, » Tom thought.  
He didn't mind working hard. However, sometimes, he was so tired he barely ate in the evening and he was going to bed early. These days he couldn't spend a lot of time with Dick, which saddened him. They both worked hard all the day so they tried their best to at least be together on evening and nights.Usually they would wait for each other, but tonight he asked Dick to wait for him at his house. The baker had given him the keys years ago. Everything would be alright.  
At least that's how it was supposed to be. He didn't really expected the mess he saw when he came home. When he pushed the door he saw Dick on the floor, trying o pick up some glass. There was also some light dust on all the ground. A small bucket was near the man so he could put the glass shape inside. An empty bucket was lying further and Tom could see some water was spilled in the room. The fruit selling was cursing a bit. Tom approched him quietly.   
« Richard ? »  
Dick blenched and cursed even more. Because of the surprise he cut his hand with a piece of glass. The baker immediatly took some water and bandages. He cleaned the hand of his lover.  
« Thank you, » Dick said, sighing. « I'm sorry about the mess. »  
« You can. What happened here ? A storm ? Why is there dust on the floor ? »  
« It's sand, from the sea... At least nearby. A passing merchant gave me a glass bottle full of it. I wanted to show so I put it on the table. Then I went to get water but I slipped and te bottle and the bucket of water escaped to me. I was picking up the glass when you came. »  
Tom looked at him before laughing.   
« I'll help you to clean eveything. Take care of your hand. »  
Dick tried to protest but the baker kissed him.  
« The faster we act, the longer will be our evening together... Because we will have more time... »  
« I'm sorry about this... »  
« Don't be. I'm glad we can work together like this. »  
They started cleaning before stopping and pretending they were near the sea, playing with the water and the sand and laying on towels. Tom was silently thanking the passing merchant. This was the best gift he could get : an evening with the man of his life.


	11. Rejection

« Richard... What did you just say ? »  
« It's over, Tom. I don't want you to be by my side anymore. Now leave. »  
Tom was too shocked to answer.   
How did it happen ?

« You and Tom, you seem to be really good friendq, am I right ? »  
Dick was surprised by the question. No one was ever curious to know. They usually didn't care about this. However this day didn't seem to be like the other days. This Norbert seemed curious.  
« You're right. We are childhood friends. Why this question ? » Dick asked.  
« Well, you are always together, never seem to spend time with women... So I was wondering. »  
« If you have something to say, then say it. »  
« No, really... If you are only friends, there isn't any problem. »  
Norbert left. Dick watched him walking away. Were Tome and him being so obvious ? What if others were starting to have doubts too ? What could he do ? The best way to act was to stay natural. After thinking about it he decided to let Tom know. It would be useless to worry him.

He stayed as natural as he could about what Norbert said. Some days passed. He saw Norbert several times but the man never talked about it anymore.  
However, one night, he was waiting for Tom to join him at the tavern. He was waiting for him in a street nearby. He was going to go meeting him on the way when he heard a group of several men talking and laughing in front of the building. He didn't care at first but he quickly changed his mind.  
« We didn't see Tom and Dick tonight. That's weird ! Usually they come to drink a lot... Ha ha ha ! »  
« Yeah, thhat's right ! Maybe they are... Elsewhere... Together... »  
« Aaaah, you think they are secretely a thing ? »  
« Who knows ? They are always together . Did you ever see them with a woman ? »  
« Yeah, it's suspect... Should we tell Gaston ? »  
« Ha ha, you think he would care ? Well... Maybe. I want to beat them since so long ! Tom and his sweet cakes, but more especially Dick and his manners. He really thinks he can look at us like this ? He is so annoying... »  
« Ha ha ha ! You really have something against him, don't you ? »  
« Mpf. Well, let's go. »  
They left after these last words. Dick was speechless. He had no idea some people could hate him. But more importantly his presence was putting Tom in danger. He remembered Norbert's words. Was it a warning ?  
He heard foosteps behind him and he turned to see Tom. The baker offered him hisbirghter smile.  
« I'm sorry, » he said. His voice was so soft. « It took me more time than I thought... Richard, are you alright ? You are very pale... »  
Dick stayed silent for a moment.Then he knew what he had to do.  
« Tom... Let's break apart. »  
The baker looked like he was just hit by thunder. He was so shocked. Was it the right thing to do ? He knew it was. They shouldn't even have confessed to each other.  
« Richard... What did you just say ? »  
« It's over, Tom. I don't want you to be on my side anymore. »  
« What... What's wrong ? Why do you say that all of sudden ? What happened ? »  
« I'm tired of playing with you. »  
« What... You... You can't mean... Richard, I know you better than that. Please, tell me what happened... »  
« I... »  
« I want the truth, Richard. »  
Tom reached for Dick's hand but the fruit seller slapped his.  
« Leave me alone. »  
As Tom didn't move, Dick decided to leave. This way he could protect the man he loved since he met him. Even if he had to hurt him the worst way possible.

Stanley was waiting for his friends at the tavern. Tom should be late this evening, but Dick decided to wait for him outside. Half of the people inside was drunk. A group of several men left. They talked about something in front of the building before walking away. After some minutes, Stanley went outside. Were Dick and Tom so happy to meet they forgot him. But the quiet sobs he could hear from the street nearby told him he was wrong.  
« Tom, what's happening ?! Where is Dick ?! »  
His friend didn't answer. He seemed truly shaken.  
« Richard left. »  
« What ? »  
« Richard left. He told me he didn't want me anymore. »  
« He said that... I can't believe it. Tom, I have a bad feeling.Go see him. »  
« But... »  
« No 'but' ! Just go ! »  
Tom nodded before going to Dick's house. He was walking fast, as to arrive before some bad event happens. Stanley watched him leaving before going home. His house wasn't far away from Dick's one. If something happened he could react right away.

« Come on, Dick, don't be a coward. »  
The fruit seller was looking at the knife he was holding. The blade was shining.  
« One hit in the neck, that's all it will take. »  
He was still hesitating but that was his best option. At least he was trying to convince himself. But was he right ? He feared something would happen to Tom and he wouldn't be there to protect him. However he couldn't take the risk to be the reason for the sweet baker to be beaten to death. It was his way to protect him. But what if Tom couldn't handle his death and killed himself ? In Tom's place he would. Once again, was he taking the right decision ?  
He heard someone knocking on the door and a well-known voice talking to him.  
« Richard, you're there ? I'm coming in. »  
Before he could protest or hide the knife, Tom unlocked the door and entered. He dropped the keys when he saw the weapon. The two men looked at each other without a word. The baker seemed afraid, not for himself but for what could have happened if he didn't come. Despite that he talked.  
« Richard, drop the knife. »  
Dick stayed silent. Tom was slowly walking toward him, eyes locked in hiw own.  
« I want to protect you, Tom. »  
« By killing yourself ? Are you serious, Richard ? »  
« I... »  
Tom was only two meters further. Suddenly he jumped on him and took the knife away from him. He stepped back, the blaze on his own neck. Dick panicked.  
« Tom, what are you doing ? »  
« I won't let you kill yourself to 'protect me', Richard. Or else I should better kill myself. At the end it's the same. »  
« Non, non, don't do that, please ! »  
« Then tell me : why did you leave me ? »  
Tom was now crying and shaking.  
« Why did you want to abandon me ?! To 'protect me', once again ?! Speak ! »  
« … Several men were talking about us. Not everyone likes us in Villeneuve... They wanted to report us to Gaston... I... I couldn't allow it... »  
« … And you didn't think it would be even more suspicious if you died all of sudden ?! »  
« I did ! But- »  
« No 'but' ! How... How could you... »  
« Please, Tom, I'm sorry ! Put that knife down ! Please ! I beg you, Tom... »  
« How do you want me to trust you again after this... ? And... Why can't I not say this without being lying... ? Why do I love you no matter what... ? »  
Tom fell on his knees. Dick took the knife back and threw it away before hugging his lover tightly.  
« I'm sorry, Tom... I'm so sorry mon amour... I don't want to leave you but I'm so afraid that something happens to you because of me... I wouldn't be able able to live with it... »  
« What should I say... ? You wanted to kill yourself because of me... »  
« I'm sorry... It won't happen again... »  
« I hope so... Because it wouldn't save me... It would kill me for sure... »  
« I'll remember that. »  
They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, not letting the other go. Because to protect each other, they had to stay natural. To protect the one they loved, the had to live.


	12. Dream

Dick was walking along a river. He had no idea why he was there. He was in the middle of a strange forst he never saw. The trees had a strange color. When he looked around, everything had a strange color. They were lighter than normal. He suddenly realized he was walking on sand. He also heard a singing voice. When he discovered who was doing so, his eyes widened. Tom was laying near the sea, wearing no shirt and having a fish tail instead of his legs. When the siren saw him, he smiled.  
« Richard ! Come to me, my love ! »  
The fruit seller didn't know how to react, but the endearing tone convinced him to join Tom. The siren hugged him and pushed him down to kiss him. Dick heard music. He turned his head to see Stanley, Gaston and LeFou wearing dresses with many ribbons and lace and playing instruments, which were a violin, a triangle and a flute.  
« What's going on here ?! » Dick exclaimed.  
« They're here for us, Richard ! It's our marriage after all ! »  
« What- »  
The scenery changed once again. They were in the middle of a land and Tom had now a white wedding dress. Père Robert was in front of them.   
« Monsieur Richard Deschamps, do you want to take Tom Boulanger as your wife, to love and cherish her and only her, in poverty as in richness, in sickness as in health, until death should part you ? » he asked.  
« ...What ? But Tom is a man... » Dick argued.  
« Oh, Richard, I'm sorry, I never told you », Tom said. « The truth is... I'm a woman. »  
The baker started taking his dress off. All Dick could remember was the giant breast of the other man.

He woke up while screaming. It took him a few minutes to calm down. Near him Tom woke up too because of the yells. He tried to calm his compagnion down by hugging him and kissing his face. When it was starting to get effective he caressed Dick's head and asked him what was wrong.  
« I just had a weird dream... It was awful... »  
« A nightmare ? »  
« Somehow, yes... You were there, Tom... You were... You were a woman ! And you had such large breast... Don't look at me like this ! »  
Tom didn't stay silent for long. He bursted out of laughing. Dick was angry at first but soon he joined him. They layed back in each other's arms, still giggling. After some minutes they were just enjoying to be in that position, stuck to the other. Tom chuckled.  
« Dreaming of me with big breast... What a strange idea... »  
« I didn't choose that ! I love you the way you are... »  
« Ha ha... Thank you. I wonder how you would like with ones... »  
« Tom, please... »  
« Ha ha ha ! »  
They laughed once again before falling asleep.


	13. Dessert

Tom was thinking. He was in charge of making a cake for his meal with Dick. He wanted to express his feelings for him. He has alays been everything for him and he likes to remind him sometimes. His lover had a fragil heart, the baker feared from time to time that something happens and he woul lose him. He couldn't bear it. That's why he was making this cake this day. But he didn't know what kind of cake he could bake. An apple pie would be too classic. He could use strawberries and rasberries. He could pick some in the forst. Maybe blackberries ? Dick liked them. He let aside the crumberries, his lover wasn't really fond of them.  
He had to try several things. He went to his backery to find an idea based on what he had.

The meal was almost ready. He took Dick a long time to wait for the vegetables to be cooked. He carefully picked up them He went to the market to buy meat. He dressed the table while waiting for Tom. The man should be here soon. He looked at the window and recognized his man finally coming to his house. However he looked like he had come with a lot of things in his arms. The fruit seller opened the door to greet him. He was holding several boxes. Dick helped him to put them on the table. There was still enough place to the end. It seemed it took a lot of effort to Tom. It wasn't a surprise, it's was pretty heavy and the man had o walk all the way to his house. Dick hugged him while the baker was trying to catch his breath again.  
« What is all of this ? If you needed help you could come to ask me for help. »  
« I wanted to make you a surprise... I wanted to bake a cake you would like... So I made several... But I still couldn't choose one of them so I took them all. »  
« Whoa. I thought you would just make an apple pie. I know how much you like them. »  
« … I wanted to make one just for you. »  
« Tom, what do you mean ? »  
« … I love you Richard. I want to be sure you know that. So Y try to make sure you know that. I can only make cakes... But I'm so happy you enjoy them so much. I wanted to thank you for everything. »  
« Tom, you're... You're alright ? I mean, it almost sounds like a farewell... You won't leave leave me right ? You're not hiding something from me ? »  
Tom looked Dick's face, this face he loved so much. The other man looked worried. Maybe the shorter man should have explained himself better, but how could he ever say he lacked trust in him ? Because that could be only that, right... ?  
He felt the lips of the fruit seller on his own. He closed his eyes. They broke apart too early for him but somehow he was feeling better. He decided to be honest.  
« It's just... Sometimes I fear I will lose you... You went trough so much but you still keep going on... You're so strong, so brave... But sometimes I fear that... It's too much and... It kills you... So... I... I want to... To make you feel loved... S-so you'll stay with me- »  
Dick didn't let him finish his sentence, interrupting him by kissing him with passion. This time he simple wouldn't let him go. When he finally released him they were both panting. The fruit seller told him tightly.  
« I'm sorry ,» he said. « I'm so sorry you feel this way... I love you too, Tom, oh, if you knew... I don't want to leave your side... If I have to, to protect you, I... I would... »  
« I don't want to heart that... I don't want you to leave me behind, for any reason.... Please, stay by my side... I want to... I already told you... You're my oxygen, my sun, my reason to wake up... I can only because of you... Else I'm nothing... That's what I'm trying to express through my cakes... Maybe it's weird... »  
Dick hugged him even tigther.  
« It's not weird, » he whispered. « It's just the way you're expressing your feelings. I'm sorry ? I won't talk about this anymore then. Thank you for loving me. »  
« … Thank you, you... Should we eat ? Whatever you prepared it seems ready. »  
« Oh, sure. Please take place. »  
The dinner was excellent. Dick was proud of himself. They had a lot of fun when came the dessert. Since there were so many cakes he decided to taste them all, so Tom was feeding him. It was a bit embarassing but the baker was so happy, he couldn't tell him to stop. They just enjoyed each other's compagny. That was the best that could happen.


	14. Blanket

The winter was rather cold this year. Tom and Dick were already wearing several layers of clothes in front of the fire. Flames were trying to warm up their cold bones.  
« How can it be so cold, » a frozen Dick asked.  
« It's winter, Richard, » Tom answered. « It's snowing and we are in a house made with stone. So it's cold. Come closer, it will be warmer. »  
« Tom, I'm literally already hugging you the tighter I can... What else do you want ? »  
« … Well... »  
« Oh, I see ! I'll take some then. »  
« … What ? »  
The fruit seller stood up and went to the bedroom. He came back soon with a pile of covers. He put them around his lover and he.  
« Better now ? »  
« … Sure... »  
« What's wrong Tom ? You're still freezing ? Are the covers not enough ? »  
« … I wasn't thinking about covers when I talked about a way to get warmer... But it's still nice. As long as I am with you, this is enough for me. »  
He laughed when he saw the confused expression of Dick. This man was so innocent sometimes. It was cute. He hugged him even closer. Feeling the other against him was the best feeling ever.


	15. Tears

« Tom, for the last time, stop baking cakes ! Can't you just... Act normally and make bread ? »  
« Maman, you saw how loved my cakes are ! What's wrong of selling some, then ?! And why did you even teach me to prepapre them ?! »  
« Eough ! »  
Tom's mother slapped him. She was looking really angry. She feared at him before sighing.  
« When will you finally behave like a man ? You're twenty three years old ! Now leave. I hope when you will come back you'd have thought a little more. »  
The young man left the backery of his parents. He walked through Villeneuve, even though he tried to avoid the liviest streets. He was also containing his tears. He wanted to find a place to be alone without anyone telling him what to do.  
When he looked up, he saw the night was falling, but also the he ended up on the market place. More precisely ha was at Dick's stand. He was going there so often so it was almost naturel.  
« Tom ? What are you doing here ? You don't seem to feel well... »  
Of course, he was there and of course, he immediately saw he wasn't feeling well. The young baker felt the tears at the corner of his again. His lover understood he had to help me.  
« Let me close the shop and we go to talk in my house, alright ? »  
Tom nodded and helped to clean everything. They finally went to the fruit seller's house on his cart. Once arrived, Dick took his hand and helped him to go down and guided him to his place after taking of his horse.   
Once inside they sat on a chair next to each other. Dick waited for his lover to talk. He didn't have to do so for long. Tom let go everything.  
« You know my parents don't like the fact I make cakes... Even though they taught me so ! But they say they should be only for special occasions ! But some just like to eat cakes ! Or want to celebrate something privetely ! Why shouldn't I be a man because I love sweets ?! … I just want to cook what I want ! But I can't while living with my parents but I don't have the money to go to live by myself... »  
« … There is a solution. »  
« Ah ? Tell me then... Because I have no idea... »  
« Come live with me. »  
Tom looked at him with shock. Was him serious ? Yes, he wanted it !  
… However they couldn't. If someone learnt for them... They would be chased out of the village if they were lucky. In the worst case they would be burnt on the village square.  
He shook his head.  
« You know we can't, » he said. « If people knew... »  
Dick took his his hands.  
« I know... But they could think we are only friends... »  
« Sadly, they aren't that stupid. »  
The baker felt tears on his face that his lover kissed away.  
« I'm sorry..., » he said.  
« Why... ? You have nothing to be sorry for... »  
« I do. If I was born as a woman... »  
« Don't be silly. We can't control that... I could say the same then. I don't regret that we're both men. I just don't like the fact we have to hide... I want people to accept our love... »  
Dick was kissing his face. Tears were all along his cheeks too. They looked at each other. They were silently praying to live their love without hiding. They had to stay discreet for nom and acting smart so no one would question them.  
However they had the chance to be together. They had to take it. They were afraid to leave everything behind to live their love but if they'd ever the chance to go somewhere to be together, they'd take it.


	16. Memory

Dick was sitting on a chair. He had worked all the day again at the market. He was now releasing while Tom was taking care of some cake he baked. The fruit seller asking to rest, but the baker refused. This cake was important, at least that was what he said.  
So now Dick was waiting for the cake to be ready. He remembered the day Tom confessed to him with his cake with a heart shape. It happened thirty years ago. Since then they spent each day together. It wasn't always easy, they had to always make sure no one was paying attention. Sometimes one of them was being too paranoiac and they argued. However they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long.  
« The cake isready ! Do you want to taste it ? » Tom asked since the kitchen.  
« With pleasure ! »  
The baker arrived with a hot cake he put on the table. He cut a first slice he gave to the fruit seller bafore taking one for himself. He sat near him and they enjoyed the sweet flavor together.  
« It was another delicous cake, Tom. Remind me to eat some more later. »  
« I'm glad you liked it. »  
They cuddled, head agains head, arms around the other.  
« Did you ever miss a cake in your life ? »  
« I burnt the first one. I forgot to put the eggs in the second... »  
« Alright, I got it. But it never happens again. »  
« Because I hide them ! »  
« Ha ha ha ! … Do you remember when you confessed to your love for me ? »  
« You remember ? It happened so long ago... »  
« I will never forget... It was one of the happiest days of my life... »  
« Which were the others ? »  
« All the ones I spent with you. »  
Tom laughed and hugged him tighter. He brushed the hair of his lover.  
« What's your greatest memory ? » he asked softly.  
« Let me think... I would say the day we confessed to each other. I felt so much better about me, about you... Sorry, I lack words to express it... »  
« Don't worry, I understand. It's the same for me. »  
Dick looked tenderly as his lover before kissing him. They thought the same way. That was one of the reasons they got along so well. There were plenty others, of course, but for now they were just enjoying their soft memories and their sweet present.


	17. Passion

Tom and Dick were laying on a bed, cuddling. The fruit seller was strocking the hair of his lover, who was resting on his chest. The baker seemed asleep but Dick knew he was fully awake.  
He looked at their clothes on the ground. His own shirt was torn in two pieces. Hopefully it was an old one, it wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Tom was way stronger than he looked. He always had to hold flour bags, his strenght came from here.  
How many shirts did he ruin though ? Not that the fruit seller really cared. He found that funny. After all it was only a cheap shirt. He could by another one the next time he'd have to go to the market.  
Tom moved a little.  
« What are you thinking about, Richard ? » he asked.  
« About the next shirt I plan to buy soon... »  
« Oh... Oh no, I tuined you shirt again... I'm so sorry... I'll buy you a new one. »  
« Ha ha ! Don't worry about it. I'm happy to have someone so passionate by my sides. »  
The baker blushed and hid his face in Dick's shoulder. He could say the same about his lover. »


	18. Fruit

« How do you call that again ? »  
« Une orange, Monsieur. They are quite expensive. They each cost a diamond. »  
Tom was flabbergasted. This little orange fruit was so precious and rare, it was almost amazing. And there was even more.  
« If their are so precious, why would you give one to me ? »  
« To thank you for being so nice to us ! You guided us, let us taste some cakes, you allowed us ti rest at your house ! That's the least I can do. »  
« Monsieur, I don't know if I can... »  
« Please, just accept my gift. »  
The passing merchant handed the fruit to the baker who finally took it. The seller warned him.  
« Before cutting it, take off the skin all around. It's easy to remove. But take care when you cut it, it's very juicy. »  
Tom thanked him. He looked at the fruit and started to think about how he could cook it. It wasn't enough to prepare some marmelade. Maybe he could make a tiny pie. Then he got the best idea and went back to the kitchen.

Once again Dick had a long day. The only thing he wanted to do was to lay on a bed while cuddling with Tom. He was a bit hungry and thirsty. However he had to go to the baker's house for now. He walked some minutes before reaching the building. He knocked on the door that his lover opened before greeting him with a smile.  
« I have a surprise for you, » he said. « Come with me. »  
They went upstairs. Tom was living above his backery. Dick sat at the table and waited. His lover came back with too plates. A weird half orange ball was in each of them.  
« Tom, what is that ? »  
« It's a fruit called une orange. It's a very rare fruit. The passing merchant who stopped in Villeneuve gave one to me. »  
« But... Aren't they expensive then ? »  
« Yes but they insisted so I took it. Of course I wondered right away what sweet I could make with it... And then I thought I wanted to share it with you. »  
« You... You sure ? You could sell it and.... »  
« I'm sure you would do the same, don't you ? »  
Dick smiled tenderly. His compagnion was right. They ate their part of the orange and laughed a lot because of the juice which went everywhere. Once again Tom was right. The best way to eat the orange was to enjoy it together.


	19. Cat

Tom had finally a break. He had some time before the cakes were ready. He poured some milk into a plate and left the backery by the back door. There was a small yard where someone was waiting for him.  
« I'm sorry Mistigri, » Tom said. « I hope you didn't wait for too long. I had a ton of work to do. »  
The kitten meowed and the baker gave the baby animal the milk. Mistigri drank it right away. Once done it meowed again and scrubled itself on the leg of the baker who peted it. He heard a voice in his shop so he went inside. He smiled when he saw Dick leaning on the counter.  
« Bonjour Richard. What are you doing here. Did you miss me that much ? »  
« You know the answer... Of course I always want to see you but today I came because I was supposed to taste some cakes, remember ? »  
No, for once Tom completely forgot his lover has to come. It was apparently writen on his face because the fruit seller sighed a little before smirking.  
« I guess I should return to the market then, if my own petit ami forgets about me. »  
« Non, non, don't worry, the cakes are almost ready ! Please, don't leave me... »  
The baker looked so sad that Dick hugged him.  
« Don't make that face, » he whispered in his ear.  
« You make me feel guilty... You should know I won't leave... I was only kidding. »  
Tom hugged him back tightly.  
« I'm sorry, » he said. « I just want to stay with you... I'm so sorry, with all I had to bake plus the cat... »  
« A cat ? »  
« Yes, a small kitten in the yard. Come see how cute she is ! »  
He took Dick's hand and guided him to the animal which was still asking for more milk. Tom chuckled and got some before giving it.  
The fruit seller found this view adorable. He sat near the other man. They had some time before the cakes would be ready, so they played with the cat while waiting.


	20. Sick

« How is he doing, Doctor ? »  
« Your friend is really weak, Monsieur Tom. This isn't a simple cold. He suffers a lot and halmost has no energy left to fight back. »  
« No... Can't you give him some medicine ? »  
« He doesn't keep them. All we can do is waiting to see if he passes the night and pray for him to do so. »  
The doctor put a hand on Tom's shoulder.  
« I'm sorry. Prepare yourself for the worst case. I'll come back tomorrow at dawn. If he's still alive then you can consider he's safe. »  
« Thank you Doctor. »  
The man quit the house, leaving Tom alone with Dick. The fruit seller was laying on his bed, pain visible on his face and having a high fever. He baker was scared for his lover but he was also feeling guilty. He saw that lately Dick wasn't feeling well. The other man kept insisting it was nothing. Tom should have pressed him up to go to see a doctor. It was too late now. Dick was probably dying because of him.  
He couldn't contain his tears anymore. He hold on while the doctor was there but now nobody was there to there to witness him crying next to the man of his life. He couldn't be left behind, it would kill him. What was the point of living when he love of your life is gone forever ?  
He took Dick's hand in his own. It was so warm... Tom took some fabric he wetted to refresh his lover. He cleaned his face and let the fabric on his forehead.  
« Tom ? » Dick said with a harsh voice.  
« I'm here, Richard. I'm here for you... Please, fight... »  
« Ha... It hurts... It hurts so much,,, ! »  
« Stay strong ! Please ! You can't leave me ! »  
The fruit seller looked at him before losing consciousness. Tom yelped and tried to wake him up. Dick was still breathing, that was a good start for him.  
The baker watched over him all the night, giving some water to his lover, cleaning his sweat and putting cold pieces of clothes his face.  
The poor man was so tired he didn't realize he felt asleep. When he woke up it was almost dawn. He stood up abruptely, making his head spin but he didn't care. How could he sleep when the love of his life was dying ? How could he be so careless ? What if Dick died when he was sleeping ?  
However Dick was still alive. His breathing was ligther and his fever almost gone. Tom cried because of happiness and relief. His lover would love. He heard someone knocking on the door. The doctor was there He went to greet him and let him examine the fruit seller.  
« I underestimated your friend. He will be fine. You took care of him very well. However he still needs to rest a lot. When he will wake up, give him some soup. »  
« Thank you doctor. »  
« You're welcome. I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday, but sometimes it looks like the person will be fine and then they die some hours later. We had to be sure it wouldn't happen here. I should leave now. Come see me if something happens. »  
The doctor left and Dick opened his eyes several minutes after.  
« Tom ? » He called.  
« I'm here, Richard. »  
« I feel better... Will I be alright ? »  
« You will. Richard, you scared me so much... Next time don't wait to see a doctor.... I don't want to lose you... »  
Tom hugged him and allowed himself to cry on his shoulder. Dick caressed his hair for a moment but he still needed some rest. The baker made him change his clothes while himself was putting clean sheets on the bed. The fruit seller layed down once again and quickly fell asleep. Tom kissed his forehead before sitting next to him once again.  
« Don't worry, » he whispered. « I'm watching over you. »


	21. Dance

Today was the day of la Fête de la Saint Jean to celebrate youth and mid'summer. Tom and Dick were at the church and were listening to the Mass officiated by Père Robert to start the day. All the villagers came, even Agathe who was sitting on the last bench. They were singing the hymn to Saint Jean-Baptiste. It was always strange for the two lovers to be there since the Church didn't approve homosexuality but it would be weird if they missed anything together.   
During the day the village elected the king and the queeen of youth of the year. Dick didn't really know who were the kids chosen this time and he didn't care. After this all of the teens prepared a tall pyre wih wood they got from the villagers the previous days.  
They burnt it in the evening and they watched it being consummed. Once it was turned to dust the bal could start. This part always annoyed the fruit seller because he couldn't dance with the person he wanted. He always found an excuse to leave early such as having to wake up before dawn to take care of his farm. Tom did the same, he was just pretexting the cakes took long to be ready.  
Theywere as usual leaving not so far to still hear the music bu where no one could see them. They looked at each other before Dick spoke.  
« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, Monsieur ? »  
Tom smiled and took his hand.  
« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »  
Slowly, still looking at each other, they started dancing. Time seemed to have stopped, they were the only people existing. The world spinned only for them. Their love was as strong as that.


	22. Routine

Dick woke up because of some moves near him. He rolled on the side to catch Tom who was about to stand up. The man laughed and faked to escape before kissing him. Hi finally got away from his lover and went to get prepared. Dick sighed and followed. They prepared the breakfast and ate it. After that he went to his fields to pick up the vegetables he would sell during the day. The baker had the habit to help him. They harnessed the horse to the cart full of crops before going to the market. Tom went down when they reached the place and walked to his shop.  
Dick set up his stand and welcomes the first customer. He worked for some hours straight before having Tom coming to buy some fruits. As usual he got more than he asked.  
Before he knew it night was falling down. He cleaned up the place and Tom came back to go home with him. Once the horse in the stalls and the cart in the yard, the men cooked the dinner. They talked about their day before joining the bedroom. After a moment full of love they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was their routine and they were perfectly fine with it.


	23. Lies

“You're lying.”

“Dick, I tell you I'm not. Why don't you listen to m-”

“You told me you were feeling sick, so why were you at Marc's farm?! Did you need to buy a horse?!”

“Just let me t-”

“And last time, you told me you had to bake all the day, but you were at the lake! Do you use fishes in your cakes now?”

“I can expl-”

“And what about the time you-”

“ENOUGH!”

Dick startled and frowned at Tom. The baker had enough of this. If only Dick was listening... But no, he was just blaming him without letting him tell him the truth. Or at least find an excuse, because he wasn't ready to confess this truth yet. He sighed. He has been careless and so, he was worrying and hurting the fruit seller when he simply wanted to make him happy...

“So?” Dick's cold ton brought him back to reality. “What lie are you going to tell me next?”

Tom shivered.

“I am not lying! I have a very good reason to... to...”

“Stop that. If I bother you, you better tell me.”

“You... You don't...”

“So WHAT?”

“...”

“I see.” Dick sighed and looked at Tom, straight in the eyes. “Then what am I supposed to do? Wait for you to tell me the truth or leave?”

“... Please give me time. You will understand. I swear. Please give me time...”

“I don't want to wait forever.”

This hurt Tom as if he was stabbed in the heart, but when he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, he realized that the other man was hurt too. He was surely thinking he wasn't worth his trust, or that the baker was cheating on him. However, if he told him now, his surprise would be ruined.

“Tomorrow. You'll know tomorrow.”

“... Alright...”

His shoulders dropped. He was looking even more tired than usual, it was worrying Tom a lot.

“I'll come to your house in the morning... You don't work tomorrow, do you?”

“I have to take care of the farm... But I'll be around. See you.”

He left, turning his back to Tom, walking slower than he used to. The baker went into the opposite direction. He had to be fast, or he would lose his lover. Forever. This simple thought made him run.

 

He woke up before dawn and put simple clothes on, then went to cook for a few hours. Once done, he sighes and sat on a chair. He looked around, wondering if it was enough. He took his head in his hands, feeling anxious. Was it enough? He slowly stood up to put fresh and good looking clothes on, and he brushed his hair. Then he took his basket and went to ake his horse. He rode until Dick's farm and called for him. Soon, the man arrived, wiping his hands on his pants, a hammer under the arm.

“Bonjour Tom...”

“Bonjour Dick. Do you have the man to go on a walk with me?”

The fruit seller noticed Tom's outfits and gave him an interrogative look.

“Why are you dressed like this? Do I have to do the same?”

“Non, non... Just... Follow me, please? I... I want to talk to you.”

Dick looked hurt and worried but he nodded. He went to his stable and came back a few moments laters, riding his own horse. He followed the baker through the forest, until they reached the lake. They both got down of their horses and walked along the water in silence. The fruit seller wasloking down. Tom reached for his hand, making him startle, but he let him do so, then gripped the hand tightly, shaking. He led him to a large fallen tree and they sat there, after tying the horses reins to another tree. The shorter man took a napkin in his basket and put on the ground then placed some food on it and looked at Dick for him to imitate him, and so he did.

“What is that? I thought you wanted to talk to me...”

“I wanted to prepare this for you.”

“... Me?”

“Yes... You look so tired since a few weeks, you're worrying me...”

Once again, the baker took his lover's hand in his and he kissed it.

“I'm sorry I've been lying o you lately... I wanted this to be a surprise. I asked Marc if he knew a calm place where to go, so I came later to see it by myself. Also, I was asking for some help to a few people. I'm sorry I hurt you... I swear that wasn't my intention.”

He looked expanctanly at his lover and he fell his heart stopped when he realized that Dick was crying. He took him in his arms and hugged him tight. The fruit seller's arms were wrapped around him and the poor man was shaking with sobs.

“I... I thought...”

“I know... I'm so sorry... It is all my fault...” He was starting to tear up too. “I wanted you to get some rest... But I messed up...”

Dick shook his head.

“I didn't trust you... I...”

“I would have had the same reaction... Don't blame yourself... I'm just want you to relax, alright?”

He lifted his lover's chin and gave him a gentle kiss, making him relax. They sat closer to each other, enjoying the food and the compagny of the one they loved.

“Next time, I'll be more careful. No, better... I'll tell him. I prefer to not surprise him than scare him...” Tom promised himself.

 


	24. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes I am sure that you forgot I even started this... It took me so long to get back at this... But this time I plan to finish what I started! One year after, yay!  
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the second one coming right after this.  
> See you soon!

“I'm not sure about this, Tom...”

“Trust me, it's easy!”

“That's what you said with the last game and you spent three hours to explain to me how to play and so the night fell...”

“It will be fine! Listen to me. Do you see this ball I'm holding? Well I just throw it at you, and you hit it with the palm of your hand, toward me and I have to hit back, and then you hit it again... It's easy you'll see!”

“I guess... We can try!”

“Really?! Thak you! Thank you so much!”

Dick couldn't resist to Tom's adorable smile, never. He was so cute and happy. He sighed silently as he walked a few meters away. The young baker was already waiting for him.

“Can I start?” he yelled, and Dick nodded. He was about to get ready but the ball arrived way faster than he expected and it violently hit him in the face. He yelped as he fell backward, holding his nose. He was convinced it was broken. He heard Tom scream and run to him. Warm hands forced him to show his face.

“Dick, Dick I'm so sorry! I was so eager... Oh no, your nose is bleeding! Here, let me clean!”

Tom took out his handkerchief and rubbed energitically Dick's nose, making him growl in pain. He stopped after a moment.

“Perfect. All clean!” He kissed the tip of his nose. “Your turn to throw the ball!”

Dick couldn't believe it, but his lover was so happy to play... He sighed and picked up the ball before throwing it at Tom, careful to not go to hard. One accident was enough. The black hair man happily hit the ball and seemed to hurt himself in the process but it wasn't obviously going to stop him, so the fruit seller hit the ball in return. They kept playing for a moment, running after the toy when they missed it. They ended up lying on the ground, hands and arms painful, but they were both grinning happily. It was a funny game and they were sharing a moment together. It was perfect.

 

 


	25. Family

“You never regretted to be with me?”

Tom looked at his lover, sitting on a chair. The man was looking very tired, he had spent his day in his farm to harvest his crops and to repair the fences. He was now drinking some wine, his gaze lost in the void. The black hair man kept cleaning the dishes.

“Why would I ever?”

“You could have married a lovely woman, to have kids with her... You wouldn't have to hide.”

“You know that women do not interest me.” He dried his hands and walked to him then pulled a chair to sit next to him. “You know that you are the only one who ever intesrested me.” He watched Dick as he rubbed his eyes.

“Still...You wouldn't be alone the night.. You would always have someone by your side...”

Tom could feel cold sweat running along his spin.

“Richard... Do you... Do you regret to... To be with me?”

He could feel tears filling his eyes. He was afraid. He always only loved the man in front of him and never felt any regret to have to hide their relationship. He was worth it. But maybe... Maybe he was the only one to think that... However, the light hair man slowly shook his head.

“I'm afraid, Tom.” The baker couldn't believe it. “What if you realize I am not enough? What if you regret to have wasted your time with me when you could have been better with someone else? I...”

Tom took Dick's hands away from his face and realized that he was crying. Gently, he kisses his wet cheeks and then his lips.

“I will never. You are the only family I need, Richard. I'll tell you so everytime you need to hear it. I love you. That too I can tell you as much as you need to hear it. You are my whole world.”

Dick nodded and the two men hugged. They needed each other, more than building a family with someone they didn't love. They loved each other. It was as simple as that.

 


	26. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As usual I manage to be late on my own schedule...  
> Thank you for your eternal patience! here are two new chapters... I hope you enjoy! :D

Tom was looking at the piece of mirror he was holding. Some merchants had stopped in town for the night and came in the end of the afternoon to buy some him some bread. They talked for a moment as there were no more customers beside them. They told him they were travelling to sell their products. They explained to him that they were selling various of them and that it was the first time they were travelling with mirrors. They agreeded to show some to him and before he knew it he had bought a small one to them. He looked at the tiny piece of glass he was holding, wondering what he could do with it. He looked at his reflection, studying his tired face and his growing bearb.

He sighed and put it in his pocket before closing his shop. Then he walked to the market place, only to find it empty. Where could Dick be? He looked around and sighed once again. The man was certainly already back home, taking care of his farm. He stood there, not sure about what to do. He wanted to see him but their relationship wasn't the easiest. If people discovered the true nature of it... This simple thought made him shiver. He decided to go home too.

 

He was sitting on his bed, looking at the mirror once again. Would Dick love to have it? He knew he wasn't fond of his own face, but maybe... But what was the point of thinking about it? He put the small object on a table and started to prepare some soup for dinner. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and he went to open. He took a step back, surprised, as his lover was standing in front of him. He smiled.

“Good evening... What could I do for you?”

“Good evening! I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight? I brought some food...”

Tom chuckled.

“Sure! Please enter.”

A few minues after they were sitting at the table to eat the soup and they came to talk about the merchants.

“They bought me a lot of crops, they said they had still a long way to go before reaching their destination,” Dick told.

“Same for me,” Tom said with a smile. “They needed bread and we talked about their merchandises... Did they tell you they sell mirrors?”

“I heard so, tomefolks were mentionning it. I heard it comes from a foreign country and they have an excellent quality... Compared to what we have around. They told me they had a few to sell but it was expensive... Too bad, I quite regret it. I could habe been useful to take care of my bearb... Though I don't mind when you help me with it.” The fruit seller winker and the baker laughed before he stood up.

“Can you please wait for me for a moment? I'll be right back.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

The black hair man nodded and walked to his bedroom to get the small mirror. It seemed that he eventually didn't buy it for nothing... He went back to the other man and he handed him it.

“I bought it without thinking... And it appears that you would it need more than me so...”

Tom was scratching his head while Dick was just staring at him before breaking into a tender smile.

“I'd be honored.”

He took it and gently kissed his lover's hand. He didn't stopped smiling for all the evening and the baker didn't either.

 


	27. Blue

“But, Tom, blue is your color! Why don't you want this shirt instead of the other one?”

“Come on Dick, it doesn't mean I have to wear blue and only blue all my life! And this white shirt does interest me and not the blue one.”

“But you're going to get it dirty soon! Why don't you listen to me-”

“Because you don't bother either!” Tom snapped. The two men glared at each other for a moment, until Dick sighed.

“You really don't like the blue one?” He asked almost sadly.

“Don't get me wrong, it does look good,” the black hair man answered. “But right now I want the white one.”

“And if I buy it for you?”

“Why do you insist so much?”

“I'm sure it would suit you.”

Tom sighed. “Would you be that happy if I accepted?” His lover's bright smile made him chuckle. “Alright, alright... If that makes you happy. But I still am gonna get the white one.”

He didn't let him complain even more and bought the outfit then waited for the fruit seller to do the same. They walked together until the baker's house and Tom sighed, but his smile quickly came back as Dick handed him the blue shirt. He thanked him while taking it and he handed him the white shirt in return, confusing him.

“If I insisted so much to get it, it was because I wanted it to be a gift for you,” Tom explained while blushing. He was embarassed and the other man too. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

“I'm sorry,” Dick eventually said.

“What?”

“I shouldn't have made such a scene...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I...”

Tom silenced him with a kiss. “It doesn't matter my love. Do you love your new shirt?” The tallest embraced him, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“I do,” he mumbled. “You?”

“I do too.”

They kissed again, feeling comfortable in each other's arms, until Tom broke the silence.

“Why do you think blue is my color?” Dick sighed and the black hair man felt he was embarassed.

“Because... It makes me feel of heaven. As if you were an angel coming from the paradise. Because it is a noble color and you are so elegant... Because it goes along with your eyes... Is... Is that enough?” Tom laughed.

“It is.”

 


	28. Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters bfore the end! ^_^

Dick shouldn't have agreed for this. He hated to hunt wild animals, it would so often lead to accidents, so why did he agree here? Yes, Tom had insisted but he should have insisted to not go... But it was too late now... They were ten men at first, each on them on a horse, and around thirty dogs were following. Some of the men had guns, other prefered bows and arrows. He was himself going with a knife and a small gun but he wasn't planning to use them, except if he had too in order to protect those around him from a beast. He sighed as the signal was given to start the hunt, and he followed after Tom. The black hair man slowled down his horse so they could ride side by side. He smiled at him.

“Thank you for accepting to come. I'm sure it will be fun!”

Dick wasn't so sure but he smiled at him nonetheless. No need to make him worry. They followed after other hunters for a moment until they noticed a potential prey. They started shouting and shooting. They were making so much noise that Dick wondered if they were actually planning to make every animal flee the forest for good. He kept following but he got seperated from thr rest of the group and he had no idea about how he did so.

“Tom? People?” he called but nobody answered. How great. He sighed and made his way through the trees. He just wanted to get back by Tom's sides already. He then saw some movement in the bushes nearby and he grabbed his gun, ready to shoot if it was a wolf or a bear about to attack him. However it was a deer which suddenly jumped out of nowhere. His horse panicked and made him fall. He growled as he hit the ground. He hoped his didn't break his shoulder as it hurt but it seemed he would just get a bruise..

“DICK!”

He looked up as he saw Tom quickly arriving in his direction and almost running into the deer.

“TOM, LOOK OUT!”

“WE FOUND THE DEER! FIRE!”

Gun shot exploded through the trees and arrows flew around. The deer was killed right away and he thought it would stop here, but his heart missed a heartbeat as Tom fell backward, hit by an arrow. He couldn't the yell escaping his throat as he ran to him and took him in his arms. The man was pale, his his shoulder was bleeding. His fall had made the arrow go deeper in his flesh. His eyes were closed, his whole body tensed.

“HOLD ON PLEASE!”

The hunters arrived, guilty.

“Is... Is he alright?” One of them asked. As he was the only one with a bow, Dick easely guessed he was the one who hurt his love. The hunter shivered because of the dark glare he got for answer. “I... I didn't want to hurt him! But I was aiming for too long and so the string escaped to me and then my arm moved... I'm sorry, I'll pay for the medical expenses!”

The fruit seller growled but he had to allow the man to help him. Tom was in danger, there was no time to lose.

 

“He will survive this”, the doctor told him. They were in Tom's house and the baker was lying on his bed, his wound taken care of and bandaged. Dick sighed, relieved.

“Thank you so much...”

“Don't worry. I left some medicine on the desk that he will have to take. Please watch over him. If anything, you know where I live.”

The man bowed and left. After several minutes the hunter entered.

“I paid the doctor”, he said, but Dick didn't bother talking to him. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before mumbling some more excuses and finally exiting the house. The fruit seller looked back at his sleepy lover, anxious. What if the wound was worst than they thought, what if it was infected and already too late to save him...? He hid his face in his hands and started sobbing silently. It was a bad idea to follow the hunters in the first place and he knew so... But he wanted to make Tom happy... But what if it was going to cost him his life...?

“D... Dick...?”

He lifted his head and rushed to keep Tom lying, as the man was trying to move.

“Please rest,” he said in a gentle tone. “You were hurt today and you have to sleep.”

“Are you alright?” Tom asked, fear in his eyes. “I... I saw you falling from your horse then... Just a pain in my shoulder... Not much after that... Please tell me you are alright...”

Dick had completely forgotten about his own wound, and he opened his shirt to check on his shoulder. There was a large bruise but he didn't really care.

“I'm alright,” he said as he dressed back. Tom frowned.

“Don't lie to me...”

“I'm alright Tom. What about you? You took an arrow in the shoulder... You have no idea how much you scared me...”

“Same... Same here... You scared me too... What if you had badly fallen?”

Tears were running along Tom's cheeks and Dick reaches to brush them away before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. They hugged carefully and the fruit seller lied down next to him, resting is head against his good shoulder.

“We were lucky here. Now we both should rest... Don't worry, I'll take care of you...”

 


	29. Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual but I do hope you will enjoy it ^_^

The sun was bright, there wasn' any cloud so Tom could admire the amazing blue sky while lying on the ground. It was a hot day of spring and the meadow was covered with grass and flowers. It smellt delicious. A tree was giving him enough shadow to feel good, not too hot or too cool. It was nice.

He looked over Dick, sleeping by his side peacefully. This simple vision made him smile and he gently caressed his cheek. The other man smiled in return and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

“I'm sorry,” the baker whispered gently. “I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful...”

“It's alright...” He sat down. “Come here.” He put an arm around him and brought him closer. Tom smiled, his hand playing with the grass. He took a blade of it and used to blow some melody. After a moment he noticed Dick humming along with him and his smile widened. It was really beautiful day of spring.

 

 


	30. Ending

“What a beautiful twilight,” Dick commented, and Tom nodded. They were sitting on a bench in front of Dick's house, hand in hand, resting their heads against each other. It was the first time in forever they felt so peaceful. They had to hide all their life their love for each other from everyone, making their life together hard. They managed to see each other as much at they could, even some supported them in secret, for example Stanley.

The baker looked up. He was feeling weaker and weaker each day passing, he felt like everything hurt. He was getting old after all but... He sighed and nuzzled Dick's neck.

“Hey...,” he whispered. “I love you.” He kissed Dick's cheek and his lover smiled.

“I love you too cake boy...” He turned his head to kiss him tenderly. “Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep a little... I feel tired...” Tom smiled.

“Me too. So let's sleep... And wake up in a world where we can be truly together..”

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, to never wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Seems like I finished it.  
>  I wanted to finish it here, I'm sorry if I made you sad.  
> Thank you for staying with me until now! I hope to see you aroud soon! 0/


End file.
